


Friends

by ZnSO4



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZnSO4/pseuds/ZnSO4





	Friends

  
_“你想试试这个吗，Friends？”_

突然缠绕至耳边的声音暗哑粘腻，Jack感到自己被粗鲁地压在巨大的落地窗上，他的眼前是数座淹没在沉沉夜色里的摩天高楼，但在他身上游离的那只手的主人无时不在提醒他，那些高楼很快将在火光中化为虚影。  
他试图挣扎，尔后毫不意外地得到了更多的疼痛——从脖颈钻进去的细刃仿佛能连到全身的神经末梢，但更难堪的是之后柔软而粘腻的触感，一边舔一边还啧啧作声，Jack不自觉地扭着脖子，似是在摆脱这荒谬的一切，紧跟着脊椎处就由上而下地滑动着什么冰冷而熟稔的物什。  
Jack的呼吸突然急促了起来。  
“嘿，我就知道你喜欢它。”  
Tyler露出了放荡又满不在乎的笑容，把手里的玩意儿按在Jack的那处，研磨着往里推进。  
“还记得吗，这可是你千挑万选出来的宝贝——”Tyler眼见血液随着黑色的东西不断进入而溢出，眼睛也被血色染得更深，直至一声清脆的声音突然在空气中响起。  
啪嗒。  
像是某跟弦突然在脑内崩裂，Tyler不敢置信地看着与自己的手同时握在枪上的另一只手，这才听见了Jack清冷不带感情的声音。  
“要试试再动一下吗，Tyler？”  
死一般地寂静。  
“这可是你自己的身体。”Tyler回过神来，也不同Jack争夺枪的使用权，声音镇定非常。  
“我们的，不是我的。”  
“那又有什么区别——”  
“砰！”的巨响随着Tyler另一手突然把枪从后穴中拔出射向了身边的一张桌子，Tyler也不管被子弹气流擦伤的手臂，使了蛮劲将Jack的两只手扭在一起，并从Jack的口袋里抽出备用的绑带，毫不客气地将Jack双手绑紧，更凶更狠地按在了玻璃窗。  
Jack只觉得身上的所有伤口都在Tyler进入时一道爆发，他咬着牙忍受着身后男人粗大的阴茎不断侵入，眼前被血和汗糊成了一片，更要命的是Tyler还一边进入一边抽打着他的屁股，仿佛这样能进入地更轻松还是怎的。  
他拼命压抑着自己的喘息，却不料还是在Tyler碰到某处后禁不住地尖叫出了声，随后酸酸胀胀的感觉从后穴通向了四肢，就仿佛打开了什么开关，Jack再也顾不上其他了，哭叫地夹紧了屁股，并毫无自觉地随着Tyler的抽打扭动着。  
“操……啊……你他妈轻点……”  
Tyler仿若未闻，又凶又狠地干着Jack的屁股，“别对我说谎，小婊子，你就喜欢我这样。”  
“啊！”Jack被Tyler用力的一捅差点直接射出来，却被Tyler按住了前端，不上不下的感觉折磨的他几欲发疯。  
但Tyler显然不打算放过他，竟然拍了拍Jack的眼睛，“仔细看看楼下的是谁？”  
Jack努力恢复自己迷蒙的意识，看清楼下的公交车里被人压着出来的女人后却如同当头一棒，抓狂地大叫出了声，“不！你不能！！！”  
“她逃不了的。”Tyler冷漠地说着，身下的动作愈发凶狠，直撞得Jack哆嗦不已。  
不……这不对……必须停下来……Jack狠狠掐着自己试图冷静下来，身体却不自觉地用力，后穴绞得Tyler一阵头皮发麻。  
“妈的，你以前天天干她，自己发起骚还真不枉多让。”Tyler一边用污言秽语侮辱着Jack，却也情不自禁地跟着冲刺了起来，随着Jack不断地绞紧，终于抵挡不住缴了货。  
两个人都在大脑的一片空白中如置天堂。  
但Jack——也必须是Jack，最先清醒了过来。  
月光从玻璃窗外洒进屋内，将里面的物件，人，连同血液一一照亮。  
Jack一转身，后穴里赫然插着把锃亮漆黑的枪。  
——Friends？  
他缓缓地，缓缓地露出了一个讽刺的笑容。  
恐怕我自己也不知道我有多爱你。  
他望向方才Tyler还在的地方，轻巧地把枪抽出扔到了一边。  
血液留了满地，Jack一个人站在屋子中央，却满不在乎地闭上了眼睛。  
一  
二  
三  
脚步声和推搡声从远处飘了过来——

一切都如你所料。

  
_不，是如我们所料。_

  
FIN.


End file.
